video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 2
|catalogue number = VC2008 |rating = |running time = 60 minutes}}Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 2 is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th April 1987, then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 5th February 1990, and then it got re-released in the UK by Sports Club, and Video Collection International Ltd on 1st April 1991. Description ONE HOUR OF PERSONAL INSTRUCTION BY GOLF'S MASTER Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Jack Nicklaus: Golf My Way Volume 2 * Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" 1991 Release The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1991 with clips of "The George Best Story", "Brazil '70: Team of the Century", "The Day of the Jaguar: Le Mans '88", "That Man Botham" and "Torvill and Dean: Path to Perfection". 1993 Re-release The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1993 with clips of "A Decade of Goals", "Amazing Sporting *?!* Ups!", "The Greatest Ever Knockout Punches", "Football Gone Crazy" and "Torvill and Dean". Gallery Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 2 (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Jack Nicklaus: Golf My Way Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Golf Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:BBFC E Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Sports Club Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1991 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1993 Category:Golf Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions